


Parenthood

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Fenn has concerns involving his newborn son.





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an old headcanon I saw once about Mizel Pomdak's parents being the Mandogingers, thus his birth name is Calvin Kryze-Rau.

Bo-Katan Kryze watched tiredly as her Protector sat back in a chair by her bedside with his feet on the bed while he held a small, dark blue bundle in his arms and quietly sung in Concordian to the bundle with a soft smile.

“Already taking advantage of being a father, I see.” Bo-Katan said softly once Fenn finished which earned a partial smile in return.

“I wish the circumstances were better though.” Fenn remarked as he glanced up at her. “I always hope that’d be an age of actual peace when I had children. I remember what it was like as a child, it…..I would like to prevent history from repeating itself.”.

Bo-Katan winced slightly as she recalled the that particular bit in their lives, she still remembered Calvin and their father getting into very loud arguments over Adonai’s actions. “Fenn, c’mere.” Bo said kindly, which the other redhead complied to and slipped his feet and stood before moving to join her on the bed with their newborn son.

“Everything’s going to be fine.” Bo-Katan assured him as she leaned against him and smiled gently at the newborn, she could definitely understand why Ursa wanted a more passive role in Death Watch.

“Might take a couple decades.” Fenn joked as he leaned back. “But……”.

“And we’re both going to see Calvin grow up.”.

“Calvin?” Fenn looked at her in a bit of surprise. “After his uncle?”.

“Who else? He was my brother and your best friend, wasn’t he?”.

Fenn nod slightly. “Since we’re naming him after family, how about Rogan for a middle name? It was my father’s.”.

“Calvin Rogan Kryze-Rau.” Bo-Katan muttered before nodding and smiling at Fenn. “I like it, even if your grandmother’s traditions are strange.”.

“There’s a reason why I avoid Alderaan like the rakghoul plague.”.

Bo-Katan laughed at that. “It can’t be that bad.”.

“Ask yourself this: Why would a noblewoman settle with being slumming it with our people instead of living a life of luxury?” Fenn asked as he shifted the baby over to her. “When the Thuls figured out Nana was still kicking, and had a grandson. I had, at least, three assassination attempts.”.

“See, that is why there’s an unspoken rule about accepting jobs from those people.” Bo-Katan pointed out with a smirk which caused Fenn to laugh.

“Who do you think made that rule? Grandfather? Gruncle Conrad?”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you liked this!


End file.
